


To Die a Warrior

by enjolfrance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, All the Bucky feels, And Loki, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Steve too for that matter, Torture, like seriously I love this guy, okay everyone in the Marvel-verse gets some lovin, sort of takes place during the first avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolfrance/pseuds/enjolfrance
Summary: Alffinna grew up best friends with Thor and Loki, when injured and unable to follow them into battle Odin presents a different opportunity to her. To travel to Midgard and help bring their war to an end, whilst keeping a close eye on the Super Soldier being developed.Once on Midgard and totally out of her depth Alffinna befriends two handsome soldiers throwing her directly into the path she needs to be on.





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around for a while now in bits and pieces. Thought I might as well write it down, anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. x

“You’re going to make yourself worse.” Thor smiled holding out his hand to Alffinna.

“You worry too much.” She winced taking his offer, stumbling as she stood. “I need to build my strength. Or else I’ll never return to the field.” She was breathless from a new wave of pain, every inch of her seemed to ache and scream at her to stop but she couldn’t. She was a warrior, all Alffinna knew was how to wield a sword. After all her father had taught her well.

“Is that such a bad thing? Perhaps you should go toward a life of luxury now.” Helping her to a nearby bench Thor sat with her, watching as the girl tried to compose herself. 

He couldn’t help but feel as though it were his fault. It had been a normal battle that he had led, their task to protect a city attacked by an other worldly army. Nothing out of the ordinary for them and yet he had missed it. A new form of weaponry, something none of them had seen yet and it’s aim was set squarely on him. Of course Alffinna had spotted and jumped into the line of fire taking the full blow. As heir to the throne he knew she was simply fulfilling her duty, but as her friend and fellow warrior it cut deeper than that. He had been showing off, idly picking off the attackers one by one too caught up in showing how great he was to notice the new threat and she had paid the price.

After weeks of recovery in the infirmary her cuts, burns and breaks had barely healed enough for her to function normally again, and yet here she was in the armoury as though she hadn’t almost died.

“You know as well as I, I’d be bored within a day.” She sighed doubling over, her face revealing her pain. “Besides,” She added quietly. “I know nothing else. My father always said I was born to be a warrior, and now I know I’ll die one.” 

‘So long as you don’t plan on doing that any time soon, you know I’ll support you.” He moved to place a supportive arm around her, pulling her closer. “But for now as your friend I’m saying enough. For today at least. I promise tomorrow I will help you…” He held up his hand as she went to protest. “After you rest. No arguments.” He gave her a smug grin, whisking her up into his arms as though she were nothing more than a doll.

“You’re such a show off sometimes.” Alffinna laughed punching his chest hard, yet still causing no reaction. She may be strong but it would never be a match against the mighty god of thunder.

“I know. That’s why you love me.” He smirked back as they headed toward her home just outside the palace. 

“Hmm, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, maybe a few hours, maybe the whole night but the next thing she knew her sheath landed on her legs with a thud waking her from her slumber.

“Wha?” She grumbled rubbing her eyes, letting them find her focus on the tall, dark and yes, handsome man in front of her. “Loki? What time is it?”

“Never mind that, I’m here to help.” He smirked handing her a glass of water and placing himself on the bed next to her. “I over heard you and Thor talking. You know he won’t keep his promise, right?”

“Oh because you’re always true to your word?” She smirked back taking a swig. A flash of pain flew across Loki’s face and her smirk immediately disappeared. “Loki.” She breathed moving her hand onto his.

“You have a point.” He raised her hand to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “But now you owe me, especially as I was simply here to help and you were cruel.” He made his voice wobble, his bottom lip jutting out slightly as he finished his sentence. Alffinna laughed pushing him away.

“Fine! Only because I love you.” She stuck her tongue out for good measure.  
“And so you should.” Loki’s smirk returned with full force as he jumped up. “Now come, dress, your training begins.” And with that he was out the door. 

Alffinna sighed dragging herself out of bed to pull on her training gear. Pulling open her curtains she winced. Even a slight stretch was causing her pain, how she was going to get back to her original form was anyone’s guess but she had to try. Shaking it off she looked at the dark sky, guessing it was sometime before sunrise before grabbing her sheath and stumbling her way to the armoury.

There in the middle of the room stood Loki, already twisting and throwing his daggers with expert ease. She had always wanted to learn how to do those little flips but had never taken the time seeing them as showy and unnecessary. Her skill set lay in speed and agility. She knew how to get the job done with no trickery or theatrics. Perhaps now she could take the time to actually learn?

“Are you showing off again?” She smiled pulling out her sword.

“Me? Never.” He grinned as he continued to play. “But I am distracting you.” Loki laughed, disappearing as the real Loki pulled her to his chest, placing his dagger across her neck. “You say theatrics, I say tactics.”

“You can’t exactly do that on the battlefield.” Placing her hand on his arm she tilted her head to face him raising her eyebrow. “Then again. I suppose if there are six of you, you can do what you want.” 

“Quite right.” He grinned down at her, their breath mingling together as they stared at each other.

“How is this helping my training exactly?” Alffinna whispered, her breath hitching as Loki’s free arm wrapped loosely around her waist. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to remind her of the electricity she felt every time they touched. 

“I never said I was here to help you train.” Loki whispered back, leaning down ever so slightly. Their noses brushing together. “I can help in other ways too.”

Alffinna closed her eyes, faintly aware of the coolness of Loki’s dagger still placed gently on her neck. “You know this never ends well.” She mentally kicked herself. True, it never ended well between them. For one reason or another they simply didn’t work despite numerous attempts. But that didn’t get rid of the raw connection they had, and it had been a while.

“I know. Perhaps we try a different stance.” He smiled closing his eyes and tilting his head, his lips just coming to touch hers as Thor burst into the room.

“L- oh not again!” He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air, Loki’s dagger clattering to the floor as he jumped.

“Brother mine.” Loki grumbled composing himself. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your unannounced visit.” 

“First of all, I saved you both from making a big mistake. Again.” He added just to hammer home the point. “Second, we have a mission brother. Frost Giants are attacking another realm we must stop them. Father has called to see us in the throne room before we depart.”

“It wouldn’t have been that much of a mistake.” Loki grumbled as you followed him.

“Huge.” Thor said simply. “Besides I don’t think Finna is up for any of your games right now she needs rest.” He added glancing back at you both.

“Excuse me. I’m not some delicate object, I could handle Loki easily thank you.” Alffinna, despite her best efforts to remain calm pouted as they walked.

“I seem to remember the opposite.” Loki whispered suggestively to her.

“That brings that conversation to an end.” Thor shook his head. He knew what had gone on between the two of them, that didn’t mean he wanted the intimate details.

“You started it.” Loki added, well aware of how childish he sounded.

“And I’m finishing it.” Odin bellowed as they approached him. “Do you always have to squabble at such times?” 

“Sorry father.” Both boys mumbled, bowing their heads as Alffinna did the same.

“I’m sure Thor had briefed you Loki. There’s no time for details now, he can explain fully as you head to the bifrost, we already have our army en route. Go, time is of the essense. We need to handle this swiftly before too many lives are lost.” He nodded as the trio turned. “Alffinna.” His tone caused them all to freeze, all eyes turning to the girl. “You are to stay here.” He said simply.

“But Allfather.” Alffinna started.

“You are too weak. I promised your father I would take care of you, if I were to send you out now it would be surely to your death and that is not something I am prepared to do. Not for your father, not for Frigga and not for me.” His tone was warm, but his message was clear. Alffinna sighed bowing her head.

“Yes Allfather.” Accepting defeat she walked with the boys to the edge of the city. “Please be safe.” She wasn’t sure what made her worry, perhaps the fact she wasn’t going to be around to protect them. Not that they needed it. But at least if she were around she knew they were safe. The waiting, and not knowing was the worst part.

“You know we will be.” Thor hugged her tight, apologising profusely as she grimaced.

“Worry about yourself. Finna, please.” Loki whispered in her ear, placing a gently kiss on her cheek, before adding another on the back of her hand, their eyes locking as he did so.

Thor rolled his eyes walking off, Loki begrudgingly following him a moment later. Alffinna simply stood watching them go until she saw the spinning of the bifrost and the gleam of light shooting up from it. Only then did she finally turn and drag herself back to the armoury. Immediately picking up her sword to train.

Hours later a veil of sweat covered her as she leant on her sword. Her side was in agony but she felt she had made progress. Panting heavily trying to regain her breath she became aware of another person in the room. Looking up to find none other than Odin himself, stood calmly watching her.

“Your father would be proud.” He smiled warmly walking towards her. “If not a little worried.” Taking her hand in his he sighed. “My dear, you must look after yourself.”

“I know.” Alffinna smiled, squeezing his hand. “I just want to get back out there and do some good.”

“And that you shall.” Turning he lead her over to the bench, motioning for her to take a seat. “I have a proposition for you. Take three days to recover.” He held up his hand as Alffinna went to argue. “Three days to recover,” He repeated. “And then I have something a little different I want to propose.”

“Go on.” Alffinna couldn’t lie, she was intrigued. 

“Heimdall tells me there are some strange goings on on Midgard. He has been watching a great war break out, all the while they are developing something called a Super Soldier. He would have great strength, as great as us, yet he would not have the wisdom that comes with our age. I fear they could be making a grave error with these experiments.” His brows furrowed, not wanting another battle on Midgard. “That’s where you come in. I want you to go to Midgard, end this ridiculous war before they tear their own planet apart and at the same time ensure this development doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.” 

Alffinna didn’t even have to think about it. A chance to help someone and potentially prevent a disaster. “I’ll do it.” She grinned.

“I had the feeling you would.” Odin smiled. “Now, off to rest. We have an agreement.” He smiled almost wickedly as Alffinna remembered the first part of their deal.

“I see where Loki gets It from now.” She laughed softly placing a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s an agreement that works for the both of us. What can I say?” He nodded as she left.

Three days wasn’t long. She could do three little days and yet after a couple of hours she was going crazy. She sat sharpening her sword, cleaning her armour. Doing anything she could to keep herself occupied. That was until Loki returned, leaning on the door watching her.

“I wouldn’t call this recovery.” He grinned down at her.

“You’re back!’ She jumped up beaming, immediately regretting her decision as a wave of pain engulfed her. Black spots danced in her vision as her body fell. Loki ran in to catch her before she hit the floor, wrapping his arm tightly under her arm, his other slipping beneath her knees he carried her to bed, placing her gently and brushing back her hair.

“Finna?” He couldn’t hide the wobble in his voice. They may never work out but he would always love her deeply. He hated seeing her this way. Alffinna smiled meekly at him.

“You’re safe.” She whispered.

“And you’re an idiot.” He laughed quietly. Sitting down he brushed her hair gently. “Of course I’m safe. You should never doubt me.” Placing a kiss on her forehead he sighed. 

“I never would, but things happen Loki and if anything happened to you or Thor and I couldn’t do anything about it.” She swallowed hard at the thought.

“Hey. Stop worrying about things that might never happen and start worry about getting better. From what I hear you have a very important reason to start taking care of yourself.”

Alffinna nodded, filling him in on the details as Loki played gently with her hair, knowing how much it soothed her. As her eyelids began to drop he stood to leave, Alffinnas hand flying up to catch his.

“Stay?” She whispered, their fingers tangling together.

“Of course.” He smiled, climbing into bed behind her and pulling her back to his chest. Their fingers once again linking over her stomach as his other hand began to play with her hair again. He watched as she slowly fell asleep in his arms, his own eyes growing heavy not long after.


	2. The Carnival Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on Midgard Alffinna meets those two dashing boys we know and love.

The carnival was dazzling. Everything seemed so simple and yet the combined effect was almost magical, and as someone who had experienced real magic that was saying something. Alffinna wondered through the crowds, spotting all the soldiers already in their uniform ready for deployment. Smiling at their partners she thought about their sacrifices too, watching as their loved ones were sent away potentially never to return and so spending these last few moments together, enjoying the others company. It was wonderful to see. Happy smiling faces everywhere and laughter ringing through the air. As she gazed around she missed a drunken civilian stumbling towards her, she didn’t even have time to react as he bashed into her side, sending him flying backwards onto the ground causing more laughter to ring out as the man slurred his apologies. Gritting her teeth she smiled and nodded in acceptance of his words, quickly moving to a quiet side and leaning on the closest railing she could find. It may have been minimal but his elbow had shot straight into where her deepest wound had been and the sting seemed to run through her entire body.

Gripping onto the railing she squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing coming out in short, sharp bursts while she tried to regain normalcy. More than anything she wished it would all go away now. She was so sick and tired of being in this much pain from tiny things, things that she could usually brush off as nothing. Granted, it made her slightly more equal to the humans she would hopefully be fighting alongside. But that was beside the point.

Meanwhile James Buchanan Barnes had watched the whole thing happen. Walking through the crowds with Steve he had been gazing around at all the happy faces before spotting one heading straight towards them in a world of her own. She was beautiful, he couldn’t help but stare. Thank goodness she was too away with it to notice. Long brown hair tumbled past her shoulders in waves, her deep brown eyes reflecting the lights around her that she seemed so fascinated with, she was short and yet the way she carried herself made her seem taller than everyone else. 

He watched as the drunken fool stumbled right into her path, as she were still off watching the world go by. Only noticing when he crashed into her, almost seeming to bounce of her whilst she stood strong; despite being a good few heads shorted than the man in question. He couldn’t wrap his head around how such a small girl could withstand such a knock, and yet just as he thought that, he saw her almost crumple. Her face contort into one of pure pain as she tried to hide this fact before almost running out of the crowd. Following he spotted as she doubled over a railing. Her back rising and falling with laboured breaths.

He couldn’t explain the feeling that washed over him, anger at the man for causing this girl harm and an all consuming worry that she was severely hurt. Why it was all so strong baffled him but he had to find out if she was alright.

“Pardon me, Ma’am. Are you okay?” He questioned walking next to her. Alffinna looked up at him, instantly taken back by his looks. He was stunning, she couldn’t deny that fact. His kind, bright blue eyes looked down at her with genuine worry and his lips slightly turned up at the corners into such a warm smile.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She breathed, trying her hardest to regain her composure, and get her thoughts back on track.

“I’m sorry to come across rude, but I don’t think you are. Is there anything I can do?” Looking down at the small girl in front of him he tried to wrap his head around how she wasn’t crushed under the drunken man, or how she didn’t even stumble. Especially as she seemed even smaller up close, her head just reaching his chest. Surely someone of her size would have been down for the count. Alffinna smiled at him.

“I do not think you rude, simply kind.” She weighed up her options, should she lie? What would be the point? She need not reveal too much to strangers though. “I’m still recovering from an injury, I’m not sure there’s much you could do to help that.” Giving him a warm smile, she turned away from the railing. Finally feeling normal enough to continue the night before spotting his friend. He had been so quiet she hadn’t realised he was even there. He gave her the most sincere smile she’d ever seen and for some reason she trusted him almost at once. It was a bizarre feeling.

“Ah I believe I can. A drink. Just one, I do pretend to be a gentleman after all.” Offering his arm to her Bucky gave her his most dazzling smile and she was sold. A slight blush creeping over her cheeks despite her best efforts to remain indifferent.

“Just the one.” She smiled shyly, biting her lip a little nervously as she took his arm. She couldn’t deny it, she did feel slightly off and the support was, unfortunately needed and therefore very welcomed. The three of them walked away from the busy centre of the carnival, heading towards a quieter area just on the edge where they could sit and talk. Bucky went inside to get their drinks as Steve sat opposite Alffinna.

“I’m Steve by the way. Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” He gave her a quick nod, his words coming out incredibly clipped and formal. She couldn’t tell if he were nervous or didn’t really like her highjacking their night. Thinking back to the warm smile he’d given her she hoped it was the first option.

“Alf…” She paused. Her name was not of this land, perhaps other lands on this world would accept it but she was sure here it would cause suspicion. Trying desperately to rack her brain of Midgard names she could remember reading she landed on one that seemed perfect. 

“Anna. Thank you for the company. I don’t know anyone here yet. In fact you two are the first people I’ve spoken to.” Suddenly she felt nervous. Had this all been a huge mistake? She didn’t have time to think it over anymore as Bucky returned with their drinks.

“There you go.” He grinned handing them out before taking a seat next to Alffinna. “I realised I don’t yet know your name.” Turning to her he offered out his hand.

“Anna.” She smiled taking it.

“A pleasure.” He leant down placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, a spark seeming to run the length of her arm straight to her now pounding heart. “James. Most people call me Bucky though.” Letting her hand go he tried to keep his usual cool demeanour, yet his hand was almost tingling and his stomach seemed to be doing leaps. Steve grinned at the pair, he had seen Bucky do this a hundred times. Use his spectacular charms on the girl and she’d fall every single time. He’d never seen Bucky act this way though, to everyone else he still seemed collected and oblivious, but Steve knew his friend too well. He watched as the one side of his mouth curled up into a nervous smile, annoyingly coming off as a cheeky smirk. His eyes almost darted around as Steve knew his brain was searching for the right thing to say He would have laughed if it wasn’t so unbelievable. Since when did Bucky act like this around a girl? There wasn’t a day go by Steve didn’t wish he could be more like his friend, yet at this moment he realised perhaps they did have some similarities after all.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, how did you get injured?” Bucky asked, managing to sound calm and cool despite his brain running circled around itself. Taking a sip of his drink he watched as her hand subconsciously moved to her side.

“A battle.” She answered honestly. “A friend I was fighting alongside was in grave danger and I knew I had to protect him.” Her brain span as she wondered if women fought alongside men here.

“You’re a soldier?” Steve blurted out without thinking. If she could fight, surely he could too. All he wanted to do was serve his country, help with the war effort. Maybe this could be his chance.

“Yes.” Alffinna replied, as Bucky watched. He could see her hand cover where he assumed the injury was. See as her fingers played nervously with the fabric that covered it. He couldn’t imagine her in a battle. Although perhaps that would explain how she managed to withstand the drunken man before.

“Where were you based?” Steve asked, if it were nearby perhaps they would accept him too.

Alffinna panicked. Despite the fact they had everything sorted suddenly she wondered if they’d see straight through it. “Norway. We’re a small group sent far and wide to help.” Technically it wasn’t far from the truth, equally it also wasn’t close to it.

“Norway? What on earth are you doing here then?” Bucky desperately wanted to know more about how she got hurt, what happened, how the battle had gone. How she had recovered and how she was now and… well, just everything about her. He knew he had to go one step at a time though.

“I was told there was a special base here for individuals with particular skill sets. I believed if I were to help in this war this would be the place to come.” Now that was the truth. She now knew the scientists developing this… soldier, were on the right side of the war but even so she knew that was where she had to be. Just in case things didn’t turn out exactly how they had planned.

“Could I come?” Steve leant forward, this was his chance.

“Of course, if you would like to.” Alffinna smiled, happy they were moving on.

“No absolutely not.” Bucky finally spoke.

“Buck, you can’t stop me.” Steve snapped back at him.

“You’re too good for this war Steve.” He knew how much Steve wanted to fight, he was forever proving his worth but Bucky worried. He was so small, he wouldn’t last a day and that scared him.

“I think we’ll let them decide that, shall we?” Steve raised his eyebrows. He had made a valid point.

“Fine. Okay. Now, onto the night ahead.” He smiled moving on the conversation swiftly and raising his glass for a toast. “And to new friends.” He added, glancing at Alffinna.

“To new friends.” They all chimed taking a sip.


	3. Electricity

That night the three of them parted already having a plan in mind for the next day. The two boys met up to walk and meet Alffinna, discussing what route they would take to give her the grand tour of New York City.

“You like her don’t you?” Steve grinned as they’d finalised their stops.

“What?” Bucky scoffed, not sure why he was hiding it from Steve of all people.

“Oh come off it Buck. I saw you. Of all the times you maybe consider going steady it’s as you’re waiting for deployment. Only you.” Steve laughed nudging his friend. It was nice to be the one teasing for a change. Rather than Bucky pointing out how inept he was with the fairer sex.

“I never said anything about going steady. We just met her, we know nothing about her she could be crazy. Or annoying… or a Nazi!” He pointed them out on his fingers one by one, jumping in as Steve went to speak. “And before you say anything I don’t believe in that love at first sight rubbish. You don’t love someone just by seeing them. You love someone when you know them.”

“I never said anything about love.” Steve beamed, almost laughing at how easily Bucky had dropped himself in it. Bucky stammered, something Steve had never seen. He almost stopped dead in his tracks from shock.

“Just… don’t say anything to her. Yes I like her.” He rolled his eyes at Steve’s mini dance, a smile creeping in despite trying to appear annoyed. “But I need to get to know her first.”

“I won’t say anything if you let me sign up.” He wouldn’t say anything. Bucky knew that but he decided it was worth a shot.

“Steve. Come on, that’s hardly a fair trade…” He sighed, knowing that one, he actually had no control over what Steve did or didn’t do. He could voice his disapproval and try to delay it as much as possible but it wasn’t like he was his parent, or anyone who could actually stop him. And two, very soon he’d be somewhere else. As soon as he was deployed he knew exactly where Steve would be going whether he had liked it or not. “Okay. Okay. Just don’t blame me if you die.” 

Even the grin that spread across Steve’s face couldn’t numb the stab he felt just saying the joke. He’d always been there, till the end of the line. What if he maybe wasn’t and Steve… he couldn’t think about it.

Luckily they had reached their meeting point and he had something to take his mind off everything. There she stood, looking out over the river that flowed beneath them, her hair blowing behind her in the wind. Once again his body started doing strange things. His heart started to pound, his stomach felt funny. Not like butterflies as everyone said, more like when you drop quickly and it flips over. He was suddenly conscious of the way he was walking, how his arms were swaying at his sides. If this is how Steve feels around women no wonder he acts so awkward. Falling in love is supposed to be fun, this was almost torturous. He had to pull himself together she was just another girl. Nothing special about her. 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, simultaneously feeling incredibly jealous of the way Bucky could present himself. Walking along he looked so effortless, it was only because they knew each other so well that Steve could almost see the cogs turning underneath his cool exterior.

“You actually came.” Steve grinned as they reached Alffinna. 

“Of course I did. How could I refuse a tour of the city with two handsome gentlemen as my guides?” She had meant it as an offhand comment. Something she’d say to Thor all the time and he’d brush off as common knowledge and yet it caused all three of them to blush. Alffinna for the slight lingering look between her and Bucky after the statement. Bucky for the same reason and Steve simply for being called handsome. It didn’t happen all to often.

“You’re in luck. We’ve picked out all the best spots.” He couldn’t believe he was actually taking the lead in a conversation for once, but something about the girl put Steve at ease. Plus there was the fact Bucky seemed unable to speak at that precise moment.

“Sounds perfect. Where do we begin?” She smiled at the pair, trying to wrap her head around how she could have stumbled across such a kind duo. Glancing up she wondered how much Heimdall had actually pre planned.

“Right here.” Bucky suddenly spoke up. This he had planned already. “The Brooklyn Bridge… you must have heard of it… right?” Shock covered both the boys faces when Alffinna shook her head.

“I’m sorry!” If she admitted she’d never heard of New York City itself until about a week ago it may make more sense, but also throw up far too many questions for her liking.

“Don’t worry. Actually it means our tour will be much more impressive if you’ve never heard of them.” Bucky flashed his charming smile and Alffinna momentarily forgot what they were discussing, a deep blush creeping across her cheeks.

They walked for hours, the conversation seeming to flow easily between the three of them. It helped that they reminded her a lot of Thor and Loki. One fair, one dark. One quiet, one confident… well that’s actually as far as the comparisons went but still. She was sure it helped.

“Everything here is just beautiful.” She smiled as they stopped, her neck craning up to take in the building in front of her. Bucky and Steve grinned at each other.

“This here is the tallest building in the world!” Bucky announced proudly. He wasn’t sure if it was entirely true, tallest building in the country. Yes. But in the world? Hopefully she wouldn’t know the difference. It just sounded so much more impressive. “The Empire State.” He beamed watching her eyes travel up and her head tilt back.

“In the world?” She questioned, not taking her eyes off the architecture in front of her. It was just so different, so many windows and so square.

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled, hoping he hadn’t been caught.

“Wow.” She breathed, and both boys let out a breath of relief.

Bucky smiled watching Alffinna as her gaze swept over the building. So far the day had been a roaring success, the three of them chatting away as they showed her the sights of their back yard. The Chrysler, the view over the docks to the Statue of Liberty, the newly finished Rockefeller building and the Flatiron. Every single one had impressed her but he had the suspicion the view to the Statue of Liberty was her favourite. They almost had to drag her away as she leant on the railing taking in the scene before her. 

They had reached the last stop on their grand tour and Steve’s stomach gave a rather large grumble causing them all to laugh.

“Food?” Bucky chuckled looking at them both.

“Food.” Steve and Alffinna replied in unison. As they sat in a small deli over the road the conversation continued to flow, moving onto the topic of family. Alffinna learnt both Steve and Bucky had lost their parents too, making them quite the trio. She simply sat and listened as the boys recounted stories of them growing up together. Some funny, some utterly heartbreaking but all of them beautiful to Alffinna. She couldn’t help but admire the bond the two men shared and felt so lucky they had come to include her in their group.

The walk back was much slower, all of their feet aching from the days activities. As they reached Alffinnas door she smiled turning to them.

“Thank you so much for your grand tour. Today was perfect.” She smiled fondly at them both, placing her hand softly on Steves arm as a sign of thanks. When he slid his hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss on the back a deep blush spread across her cheeks. She had come to learn this was completely unlike Steve to make any kind of move, and felt honoured to be on the receiving end of such a brash act for him.

Bucky couldn’t help but giggle at her response, even if he was even more taken back by Steve’s actions.

“What!?” He grinned looking between them. “Can’t I give a beautiful girl a kiss?” 

“No!” Bucky laughed. “Usually you can’t even talk to them.” He nudged Steve gently. “I’m impressed though.”

“Thank you Steve.” Alffinna spoke softly. The deep red still not leaving her cheeks, especially after he called her beautiful.

Alffinna turned to say goodnight to Bucky and as their eyes locked they simply stood, unsure what to do next. Steve watched the pair, their eyes flickering down to the others lips, before returning to look at one another. He wanted to say something, mock Bucky for being this way with a girl but he couldn’t bring himself to. The atmosphere surrounding them was almost electric, Steve felt as though he was almost intruding on something so private even though it was his best friend. Smiling he turned his back, leaving them to their moment.

“Today was perfect.” Alffinna breathed, finally breaking the silence.

“You already said that.” Bucky smiled, a small laugh escaping as he took a step closer.

Alffinna chuckled mirroring him as she took a step towards Bucky. “Well, that’s because it’s the truth.” She smiled looking up at him. “Thank you Buck.” She whispered as they stood almost touching.

“Anytime doll.” Bucky breathed, his hands almost twitching as he held them by his sides. All he wanted to do was reach forward and pull her close, but he needed to be proper. Especially as he was acutely aware of the fact Steve was stood right next to them. 

Instead he leant down placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. Closing his eyes as he felt her lean into his touch with a sigh. The spark than ran through both of them was unlike anything they’d ever felt. It almost hurt for them to move away from each other, as though their warmth lay with the other person now. Opening her eyes Alffinna looked up at Bucky, unable to stop another sigh of happiness escaping.

“Goodnight beautiful.” Bucky smiled walking away with Steve who gave her a small wave. He was pretty sure she didn’t register it but he would have felt rude just leaving.

She did notice, managing a small wiggle of her fingers in return before moving them to brush the spot Bucky had kissed and wonder if it were possible to fall in love with someone you’d only just met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's! Here's a bit of Bucky and Steve love... I seem to have a lot of feelings for them both haha.


	4. Riverside

The next few weeks passed in a blur of wonderful days and nights, yet there was a constant sense of dread that hung in the air. Alffinna managed to join up with the team working on the serum. Thankfully they already had a woman in their ranks, one Agent Peggy Carter that was more than happy to add another female to the mix. Slowly Alffinna told Agent Carter her reasons for being there, at the same time finding out about something called S.H.E.I.L.D, something she was starting to help protect their country. 

In her spare time she spent every moment with Bucky and Steve, growing ever closer to the pair until the three of them were inseparable. They had planned to meet the one night but Steve had come down with some sort of sickness, not uncommon according to Bucky. After stopping in to drop off some soup and supplies of which she was told were instrumental to recovery Bucky suggested they walk along the river bank, remembering how fond she seemed to be of the view.

“I just realised something.” Bucky kicked a stone as they walked, the moon reflecting off the river. 

“Go on.” Alffinna turned to him.

“You know everything about me, and Steve and we know barely anything about you. What about your family? Your childhood? Friends. Adventures. They’ve got to be better than the stories we’ve told you!” He laughed fondly looking over at her. He could see reservations in her eyes, which only made him want to know what it was she was hiding even more but at the same time, he wanted to respect her privacy.

She wanted to tell him everything. They had grown so close, and that terrified her. What if he knew the truth and never spoke to her again?

“Okay.” Just avoid mentioning you’re from a different world and things should be fine. She thought to herself. “I don’t really have any family either. There are distant relatives scattered on different lands but I never see them. My mother died when I was a very small child, I barely remember her. Only her singing and her smile.” She closed her eyes, still able to hear her mothers lullaby flowing through her head. Bucky watched as her eyes opened again, this time rimmed with tears. He wanted to reach out and hold her, protect her, but he could tell she hadn’t spoken about this for a while so instead let her continue.

“It was just my father and I growing up. He taught me everything I know. How to fight, how to wield a sword, mend my armour, heal my wounds. He was my whole world. He worked at the palace, keeping control over the armoury and training new warriors. I grew up friends with the Kings two sons and close with the Queen. She’s the only female figure I’ve ever truly known. When my father passed they tried to take me in but I was right of the age that you become independent. And I didn’t want to become a burden. They had already been so kind to us both. So instead they offered me a place next to the palace, close to them if needed, but separate enough to have my own life. It’s thanks to their support that I was able to come here.”

They had come to a stop, leaning on the railings that separated them from the freezing water below. Bucky’s eyes wide as he listened to her story. She had told him everything, well, nearly. More than he had expected anyway. He knew it was the wrong question to ask but he couldn’t help himself.

“How did your father pass?” He asked quietly, placing his hand gently on hers for support, that spark running through both of them once again. Alffinna brought her mind back to the question.

“In battle. He always said he was born to be a warrior and he would die one. We were lucky though, as lucky as you can be.” A sad smile rose to her lips before continuing. “In the battle he was simply injured, they brought him home to heal and recover but unfortunately he never did. He had grown old and tired, we all knew it was coming we just didn’t want to admit it. I got my goodbye though.” She looked up at the stars, wishing more than anything she could talk to him.

“I’m so sorry.” Bucky squeezed her hand, watching as a tear rolled down her cheek. He couldn’t stop himself. Taking his other hand he gently brushed it away, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he did so. Swallowing hard he tried to regain his thoughts. “The friend you were protecting in battle, was that the Kings son?” 

“Yes.” She smiled leaning into his touch, amazed that he remembered that information from the first night they’d met. “I was just doing my duty. More than that though, I would never have been able to live with myself if he got hurt and I had the opportunity to stop it.” She could feel it again, her heart was threatening to pound out of her chest as she felt Bucky’s fingers twisting and playing with her hair, occasionally brushing the side of her neck causing a shiver to run the length of her entire body.

“Are you cold?” He couldn’t lie, he had barely listened to her answer. His thoughts were too preoccupied with the feel of her hair between his fingers, the softness of her skin when he brushed against it. The colour that rose into her cheeks, the deep brown eyes that stared into his and seemed to sparkle with the stars. Her lips, those deep red lips that he desperately wanted to kiss. He also seemed to be hyper aware of every part of his body, his other hand that was still entwined with hers, their fingers linking together perfectly. The fact they had almost gravitated towards each other as they spoke and were mere inches apart now. His chest betraying him as it rose and fell quickly, showing his jagged breathing as he tried to control his impulses. 

His heart was racing as his eyes searched hers, stepping closer so their bodies touched. At this point both of them had forgotten the unanswered question that hung in the air. They may as well have been the only people in the universe at that point, their focus locked squarely on the other. It was Alffinna’s turn to try and control herself as her free hand rose to lay on Bucky’s chest, glancing down at it before looking back up at him. Her mouth suddenly dry she ran her tongue across her lips before biting it in an attempt to regain some moisture. Genuinely not realising the effect it would have on Bucky. He swore she’d be able to feel his heart pounding beneath her hand, swallowing hard once again he slowly leant down. Feeling her breath start to mingle with his as she tilted her head up. His hand moving to cup her face, his fingers moving slowly along her jawline and down her neck. She gasped softly at this new intimacy, closing her eyes momentarily as their noses danced against each other.

They were practically pressed against one another, their entwined hands breaking apart so Bucky’s could wind around her waist, pulling her even closer if possible. Hers running up his arm to rest on his bicep as she arched her back into him their lips finally brushing together. It nearly drove Bucky crazy but before totally loosing control he looked down at her, his lips touching hers as he whispered for permission.

“May I?” His eyes searched hers waiting for her response.

“Yes.” She breathed looking back at him, both of them pausing for a second before finally closing their eyes. Their lips brushing against each other almost nervously. Sparks seemed to flame through their bodies, their skin feeling as though wherever the other touched were on fire. Their minds moving at a million miles an hour as they felt every touch. How his arm completely encircled her waist, how her hand ran up his arm, brushing his neck to tangle into his hair, her other grasping his jacket. The feel of their bodies pressed against each other, of Bucky’s hand twisting in her hair, resting on the back of her neck making them feel like one.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed exploring the others body, feeling every touch, every movement, every breath before finally moving apart. Foreheads resting against each other as they both grinned, slightly out of breath.

“That was…” Bucky whispered, not knowing how to quite express himself.

“I know.” Alffinna replied, hoping he was feeling the same. Sighing happily she moved to cocoon herself in his arms. The rush of adrenaline wearing off meant this time around she actually was feeling the cold, and Bucky was so warm. Not objecting in the slightest he wrapped his arms tight around her, resting his chin comfortably on top of her head.

“Perhaps we should head back. I have no idea how long we’ve actually been out here.” Bucky laughed kissing her forehead, before slipping off his jacket and wrapping it around her. Nestling into it’s warmth Alffinna smiled.

“I think we lost track of the entire night.” Their original plan of finding food was long forgotten by now. Yet neither of them minded one bit. Offering his arm to her they walked together back to where Alffinna was staying, talking the entire way. He couldn’t help but notice certain things about her that made him want to ask more. Fighting with swords? Armouries, staying next to a palace, warriors not soldiers, how she’d refer to places as lands not countries. Perhaps it was the custom in Norway, or wherever she grew up?

“What are you thinking?” Alffinna spotted his whirring mind, his far off gaze as they rounded the corner.

“Just about you.” Bucky smiled looking down at her. “And how you refer to things. There’s so much more to you than I ever expected. You know how to fight with a sword for starters. How many people know that nowadays? And you’re friends with royalty. You have to be the most interesting girl I’ve ever met Anna.” As they reached her door he couldn’t stop himself. Leaning down their lips crashed together once more. Alffinna smiled, her body once again dancing with his. Their hands gliding together as they entwined, as though they just knew what the other was thinking.

Pulling away Bucky set his mind straight. He was a gentleman. Or at least he tried to be, as long as Steve was his best friend he would act in a way to make him proud and so reluctantly he stepped back. Taking Alffinna’s hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. 

“Goodnight Anna. Tonight was perfect.” He gave her his famous dazzling grin, remembering the last time they had said goodnight here.

“Goodnight Bucky.” Alffinna sighed, leaning back on her door and watching until he was no longer in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this theory that even though Bucky is a total ladies man, he's also the epitome of a gentleman. Probably because Steve is actually his conscience!


	5. Let's make it Official

The next morning Alffinna woke with the biggest smile on her face. Allowing herself to simply lie and remember the events of the previous night, the way Bucky had pulled her close. The feel of his lips on hers, the incredible energy that seemed to swim between them both. For just a few moments she let herself Basque in all that was good, and the fact she had found someone so incredible out of everyone in the universe, she’d found her one person. 

Sitting up to grab a drink her mood began to sink, she was falling too fast. Yes, it felt wonderful, better than anything she’d ever felt but that wasn’t why she was here. Besides that, Bucky didn’t even really know her. He was falling for one big lie. Shaking her head she sighed trying to come up with some sort of plan for the day.

She would meet Bucky and check in on Steve as they had agreed and then excuse herself to meet Peggy. Technically she didn’t need to be at the headquarters until late afternoon, but she hoped Peggy wouldn’t mind her turning up a few hours early. Get a good head start and all that. Plus it would avoid any awkward moments. For all she knew Bucky could have completely regretted last nights actions. Her heart started to pound. What if he regretted kissing her? Shaking her head once again Alffinna mentally scolded herself to pull herself together.

Pulling on her new uniform, consisting of an army green pencil skirt and simple white shirt she pulled her hair back into one of the styles Peggy had shown her. It didn’t look right though, sure on Peggy it was beautiful but it just felt wrong. Too restricting. Instead she let her hair down, allowing it to flow around her shoulders as she liked it.

Stepping out of her door she jumped seeing Bucky stood smiling up at her. The sight of Alffinna in her new uniform almost took his breath away, she looked stunning. Even more so than usual if that was possible.

“Morning beautiful.” He smiled holding out a bag towards her.

“Morning.” Alffinna smiled back, excitement seeming to flutter through her whole body just at seeing him. “What’s this?” She questioned taking the bag.

“Just a little something to brighten your day. I hope.” Placing a quick peck on her cheek he grinned, both of them getting distracted momentarily as they stood simply looking at each other. Slightly nervous that the previous night had been perhaps a little impulsive. However as they leant forward slowly for a sweet, gentle kiss their minds were put at ease.

Alffinna blushed, looking into the bag for some sort of distraction from her already wondering mind.

“It’s my favourite treat from the best bakery in Brooklyn. I hope you like chocolate.” 

“I don’t trust anyone that doesn’t like chocolate.” Alffinna laughed, taking his arm as he offered it.

Bucky laughed. “Good, it would have been a deal breaker if my girl didn’t like chocolate.” He blushed looking away. Had they confirmed anything? He hadn’t actually asked her to be his girl. What if he’d just blown it?

“Your girl?” Alffinna couldn’t hide the huge smile that spread, despite her best efforts to remain somewhat indifferent.

“W-well. If- if you’d like?” Bucky stammered before taking a deep breath and standing in front of her, taking both her hands in his. If he were going to finally ask someone to be his girl seriously you’d best be damn sure he was going to do it properly.

“Anna. Would you be my one and only girl?” Nerves shot through him, suddenly worried he’d misread everything between them.

“Of course I will.” Alffinna replied without a moments hesitation before flinging her arms around his neck as their lips crashed together yet again.  
As they walked into Steve’s room giddy with their new official status they simply heard the smaller man groan at them both before turning to them.

“Am I officially a third wheel now?” He smiled, looking a little brighter than the previous day.

“What- how did you?” Alffinna looked between the boys realising it was a stupid question. Of course Steve knew everything going on in Bucky’s life and vice versa.

“Sorry buddy.” Bucky grinned sitting on the bed.

“Don’t be. I’m glad you’re happy Jerk.” Steve hauled himself up laughing.

“Don’t get emotional on me now punk.” Bucky laughed pulling him into a hug.

“You know I’m still in the room? I can leave if you’d like some privacy.” Alffinna joined the laughter, watching the two of them fondly.

“It’s only because he’s sick. Otherwise he’d be giving you some sort of lecture… or me. One of the two.” Bucky placed the back of his hand on Steve’s forehead as he spoke. “Your fever’s nearly gone.” 

“I wouldn’t lecture Anna… maybe you’d get a few words.” Steve smirked taking the glass Bucky handed him. They were almost like one person, one boy finishing the others movement as they flowed with each other. Just seeming to know what was going to happen next. It was amazing to watch. “I don’t feel like I’m about to die anymore, which is nice.” Steve chuckled.

“Always a good thing.” Bucky stood up clapping his hands together. “Right. I propose a day of board games and food. Any objections?” He looked between the pair of them Steve shaking his head and Alffinna biting her lip. “Go on.” He nudged her.

“I promised Peggy I’d go in for orientation.” At least that was the cover story. She was officially meeting Howard Stark for the first time today and there was no way she was going to miss the opportunity to meet one of the main men behind it all.

“Can’t you do that tomorrow? We haven’t had our orders yet there’s plenty of time.” Bucky almost pouted making Steve snort.

“Sorry.” Steve mumbled trying to hide his fit of giggles.

“I’m sorry Buck. I never break my promises. No matter how tempting the offer is.” Placing a quick peck on his cheek she hoped that would end the argument. If you could even call it that. 

Steve blushed, never having seen Bucky this affectionate with a girl before. For some reason every time they were together he felt like he was intruding on something sacred. Which was ridiculous considering Alffinna felt the same about Bucky and Steve.

“Okay. When do you have to leave?” Slipping his arm around her waist he tried to keep the kissing and touching to a minimum whilst Steve was around. Despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and feel her hands… enough of that thought. Any more and he’d be in a rather uncomfortable situation.

“I need to be there at five. So we have most of the day.” She smiled at the boys retracting her previous plan. Things couldn’t be further than awkward as she’d originally thought so why pester Peggy when she could spend time with her new man? 

“Perfect. How does monopoly sound?” Bucky had run through their games in his mind. Risk was out of the question, he didn’t want to think about war and invasions right now. Nor did he fancy Clue or anything to do with murder. 

“I- um.” Alffinna looked between them sheepishly. “I’ve never played.” She whispered suddenly very interested in her feet.

“You’ve never what!?” The boys said in perfect unison making her head shoot up in shock. A grin spreading across her face.

“Say nothing.” Bucky warned trying to stop his laughter and look mildly serious. “How have you never played Monopoly?” He questioned returning to the subject.

“I didn’t play games growing up.” She shrugged, realising it wasn’t going to drop her in it quite as much as she’d originally thought. “All my spare time was spent training.”

The two boys looked at each other in pure shock. 

“Surely you played something as a child? It can’t have all been fighting?” Bucky examined the girl in front of him. There really was so much more to her than he’d realised.

“True. We did have a few games we’d play.” She thought about how much they’d love the stories of Loki practicing his magic, how the three of them would spend hours thinking up new things for him to conjure or try. One of her favourite memories was Thor being turned into a frog and then managing to loose him. He hated it but Alffinna and Loki would still giggle about it to this day. 

Or when they were in the midst of a war, of which the three kids didn’t know anything about, and their parents spent hours going over plans and training new recruits well into the night. They would explore the castle, finding secret rooms none of them knew about before setting up camp in a different nook every night only for their parents to find them curled up fast asleep. Alffinna would always be in the middle, her head always on Lokis chest, even as a child. Her hand always tightly in Thors. 

“Anna?” Steves voice brought her out of her daze, one she didn’t even realise she’d gone into.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about my friends.” Alffinna smiled almost sadly. As much as she loved spending time with Steve and Bucky she couldn’t deny the fact it hurt to think about just how much she missed Thor and Loki. It was the longest they’d ever spent apart and she was definitely feeling it.

“You miss them.” Bucky said simply, giving her hand a squeeze.

“I do.” Alffinna looked up at him. “Luckily I have you two to distract me though.” Looking between the pair she did feel incredibly lucky. Truth be told she probably would have been so much worse if it hadn’t been for their friendship.

“Glad to be of service.” Steve grinned finally swinging his legs out of bed. “Now let’s teach you how to play Monopoly and bring you into this century.” He laughed, pulling the box from under his bed.


	6. The Doctor

Following Peggy into the book store Alffinna let her gaze wonder. It seemed entirely normal but sure enough as Peggy mentioned the code phrase they were ushered into the back and a completely non normal facility. Or at least one you wouldn’t expect to find in the back of a Manhattan book store.

“Agent Carter.” A very kind looking man greeted them, giving her a polite nod before turning to Alffinna. “And who do we have here?”

“Anna, sir.” She returned his nod.

“Anna is going to be helping with operation rebirth if you’ll allow it Erskine.”

“Ah wonderful to meet you Anna. I am Doctor Erskine. I am in charge here despite what others may try to make you believe.” His small chuckle put Alffinna completely at ease.

“I was hoping you could tell me more about this serum. It’s effects and intended use.” No point in beating around the bush here, she thought.

“Straight to the point.” Erskine said simply. “I like that.” He added warmly. “Of course. The serum has been developed to enhance the soldier in every way possible. Not only does he physically grow stronger but his ideals too. That is why we need to find the perfect candidate before attempting anything.” A slightly worried look crossed his face for a spit second before being forced away with a smile. Alffinna knew of who he spoke. She’d heard from Heimdall all about someone calling himself the Red Skull and one of the main reasons she was here. 

“What do you mean his ideals?” As much as she wanted to figure out how the serum worked she knew she wouldn’t understand a word of it. Science, magic, it was one of the same to her and so she was happy to leave it that way.

“If we were to find someone with questionable morals, simply viewed as selfish or angry. Once injected with the serum those qualities would be amplified, and make him dangerous, especially once given his enhanced physical status.” 

“I see.” Alffinna nodded along. “Like Johann Schmidt?” Might as well lay it all out whilst she’s here. Once again Erskine was completely taken back. “Peggy filled me in.” Alffinna added quickly, not wanting to be suspicious.

“Yes. Exactly like Schmidt. That was my mistake and I am trying to rectify it as best I can Miss… Anna.” He faltered, not knowing her last name.

“Just Anna’s fine.” She gave him a warm smile. “I want to help, everyone makes mistakes Doctor. The weight of this should not sit solely on your shoulders.” She could tell he was a kind and honourable man. To have that responsibility must be killing him, if she could ease it. Help in some way she’d be happy.

“Thank you Anna.” He gave her hand a squeeze as they entered the lab, a young man with dark hair smiling at them.

“G’morning Peggy. Doctor.” He gave them both a smile and a nod before turning to Alffinna. “And who is this vision before me?” Taking her hand he gave it a soft kiss. Alffinna couldn’t help but blush. He was handsome, she couldn’t deny that and back on Asgard she was simply another warrior. Being complimented in such a way was all very new to her.

“Anna.” She smiled politely, trying to hide the flush.

“The pleasure is all mine Anna.” He gave her a slight grin. “Howard Stark, welcome to my facility.” Waving his arm behind him Anna took note of all the technology and had to admit she was very impressed.

“Knock it off Howard.” Peggy laughed watching him show off.  
“Aw are you jealous Peggy?” Howard teased nudging her.

“Oh terribly.” Her deadpan response coupled with a roll of her eyes caused them both to laugh. “Anna is here to help.”

“Perfect. We need all the help we can get!” Howard smiled, not a cocky or overly charming smile, one that made you believe there was almost an innocence to him. It put Alffinna at ease, as she followed him around the facility. Hearing all about their progress and plans. He had such an optimism around him. He could see change in the future, a change he wanted to implement to better the world and it was contagious. Unfortunately the smile was knocked off all of their faces as the Senator walked in to check on progress.

“How is our experiment coming along chaps?” He had such an air of arrogance around him. Peggy instantly crossed her arms, her lips forming a thin line of disgust.

“Fine sir. We’re making good progress.” Howard replied simply.

“Great. Now to find our soldier!” He motioned his arms in front of him as if showing a billboard. “Captain America.” Pausing at what was apparently a moment for him he continued. “The girls are already in rehearsals so speed it up gentlemen.” And with that, he was gone.

“Rehearsals?” Alffinna looked between them confused.

“He wants to use our soldier as a showman. Have him tour the country to sell… something. I don’t really care to be honest because it’s ridiculous!” Howard nearly shouted, earning a comforting rub of the back from Peggy. “How can he not see the best place for the solider is on the battlefield. Not prancing about the stage it makes no sense to waste such an opportunity.” Rubbing his temples he sighed.

“The Senator doesn’t see it that way though. He simply sees it as propaganda. The idea of his golden boy fighting is so far fetched I don’t think it’s even crossed his mind.” Peggy explained, an edge of anger in her voice.

Alffinna couldn’t grasp the idea. Surely if you have a stronger warrior in your ranks you use him? That would be like keeping Thor in Asgard to throw banquets whilst the rest of them fought without him, completely ridiculous.

“Perhaps with the right soldier you won’t have a problem.” Alffinna started, thinking of how Thor would point blank refuse that. They all turned to her confused. “If we find a good enough man, who wants to help serve his country and end this war perhaps he’ll simply go and fight anyway. I know back home our warriors would never entertain that idea, let alone implement it.”

“The trouble is finding such a man.” Erskine sighed.

Steve. Before she could stop it his name was there at the front of her mind. He was perfect. He’d want to do the right thing, fight and help his country but she couldn’t put his name forward. What if the procedure didn’t work and he… besides even if it did she’d be sending him straight into war and exactly where Bucky didn’t want him. 

She’d be safe in the knowledge that a good man was the soldier, that would be a bonus. But she couldn’t, pushing the thought far out of her mind she sighed along with the doctor. There had to be someone else out there as good and pure as Steve… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some terrible writers block with this chapter but finally we have something! Sorry it's so short but I'm back in the swing of things now. 
> 
> And thank you so much for all the Kudos!! xxx


	7. The Expo

Bucky and Steve’s P.O.V.

 

The fair was amazing. Bucky couldn’t wrap his head around some of the displays he saw, things that shouldn’t be possible were happening right in front of his eyes and it was fascinating. Steve begrudgingly followed him as they spotted the two girls waiting for them, the brunette giving them an excited wave and running over.

“You came!” She smiled at the pair. “This is my friend Bonnie.” 

“Lovely to meet you ma’am.” Bucky ducked his head slightly, tilting his cap as he did so. “Steve, why don’t you say hello to the pretty lady.” 

The blonde giggled. Bucky couldn’t help but notice her gaze was focused on him rather than Steve and that simply wouldn’t do. Without hesitation he pushed his friend in front of him, forcing him to actually greet the girl.

“Steve. It’s a pleasure.” He said simply. A warm smile crossing his face before turning into a scowl as he glanced at Bucky.

“Shall we?” Bucky initiated, gesturing for the girls to lead the way. “What? Pretty soon you’re going to be the only eligible bachelor in the city. I’m just giving you a head start.” He winked slyly at Steve.

“And what about Anna?” Steve had his judgmental voice on that made Bucky immediately think he was doing something wrong.

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re on a date. With another girl.” He pointed out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m not on a date, you are. My exact words were I’ll escort you so you’re not alone at the fair.” He missed out the fact Connie had then said it’s a date, but Bucky never agreed to those terms. As Steve opened his mouth to reply he cut in. “Just be glad I didn’t drag you out and leave you alone with them okay! Now enjoy yourself punk!” 

“Jerk.” Steve sighed a reluctant smile spreading. He knew Bucky had done all of this for him, he should be thankful but there was a sense of dread he just couldn’t shift. This was their last night together. Possibly ever. He knew he shouldn’t think like that but it was hard. 

Tomorrow Bucky would leave for England and he would be stuck here doing nothing. As they wondered around the fair, winning prizes for the girls and eating sugar filled snacks he couldn’t help but think how he’d much rather spend their last night together as just the three of them. Not with some random girls, even if they did turn out to be quite nice. It had turned out Anna had work she’d already committed to but even just the two of them would be nice. Possibly even better. 

He had to find a way to leave. To help out like everyone else was able to, out the corner of his eye he spotted an enlistment tent and made a mental note to sneak off when everyone was preoccupied.

Meanwhile Bucky was thinking the exact same. Well, almost. As much as he would have loved his last night to be spent with the two people he loved the most he knew he couldn’t cope with it just being him and Steve. He knew the consequences of leaving tomorrow and the fact he may never see his best friend again. Having to face that head on was too hard for him. He’d always said he’d be around ’til the end of the line and that may have turned out to be a bare faced lie. As strong as he tried to be that idea almost broke him. Attempting to push the thought aside he watched as Howard Stark unveiled his new invention. Total awe sweeping over him as the car levitated before their very eyes. Sure, it didn’t last long, but as the inventor said it was still being developed. The fact it had even levitated just a little was enough to impress him. Turning to laugh with Steve he sighed, realising his friend had once again disappeared and looking up to spot the enrolment tent he knew exactly where to find him.

 

Alffinna’s P.O.V.

 

As the night went on the two girls sat in the back of the tent going through file after file to see if any were deemed suitable for the serum. Of course all they had to go on were their medical results and a picture but they had to start somewhere. The pile of ‘no’s’ was growing ever larger whilst the yes pile didn’t seem to increase. Neither of them could bring themselves to put their trust in any one of these people. 

“I’m starting to think this will never happen.” Peggy sighed leaning back in her chair.

“There has to be someone out there that fits our criteria.” Steve. Alffinna’s mind piped up again as she shook her head also leaning back to take a quick break.

“Human kind is inherently selfish Anna. To find someone who wants to fight but is also pure and kind is a tough call.” Despite knowing who Alffinna truly was Peggy still made sure to use her ‘earth name’ as they had dubbed it. You never knew who might be listening to their idle conversations.

“What about you? You want to fight but you’re also incredibly kind.” Alffinna smiled knowing she had a point.

“Yes but I’m a woman.” Peggy laughed.

“Good point.” Alffinna giggled.

“Okay enough of this for tonight. Howard is displaying his new flying car and I for one would quite like to see that. Care to join me?” She stood, attempting to brush out the few creases that had formed from their evening of sitting.

“I would love to.” She didn’t think it was the time to mention flying wasn’t exactly unusual on Asgard. It would be interesting to see a human develop that kind of technology without magic though, now that she definitely did want to see.

Following Peggy through the back areas Alffinna smiled, wondering if Bucky were out in the crowd watching what she was right now. She wished more than anything she could go out and surprise him. Perhaps catch a few hours before he left but she had agreed to this night long before he had his orders. It would be wrong of her to back out now.

A sympathetic giggle left both of them when the car crashed to the ground. Alffinna couldn’t lie though, she was still thoroughly impressed with Howard. To come up with that kind of technology was astounding. If only he knew just how wonderful his inventions truly were. As the man in question walked backstage he spotted the two ladies and held up a hand.

“Don’t start.” The smile faded from his face.

“Would I dare?” Peggy giggled.

“Yes. Besides you don’t have to say it…” Pinching the bridge of his nose Howard sighed.

“Say what? That the display you gave was almost magical? That to have developed such technology that is years and years ahead of it’s time is incredibly impressive? Or that not only have you developed this whole expo, alongside your invention but you’re also helping to further the American army and develop the serum too?” Alffinna crossed her arms, just wanting him to try and fight back.

“I-“ He blew out a low whistle rubbing his hands together. A blush slightly creeping across his cheeks. “I don’t know what to say. Do you truly think that?” 

‘Yes.” She gave him a warm smile, placing her hand on his arm. “Truly, what you just displayed was fantastic.”

“It’s true.” Peggy added. “Don’t doubt yourself now Stark. You’ve come so far, you’ve got a long way to go that’s also true but remember this is just the beginning. And look how much you’ve achieved already.” Mirroring Alffinnas warmth Peggy smiled. “Now before we get too emotional I believe we should get a drink. Celebrate the success of Howard’s car.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Howard grinned offering his arms to the two women.

“Would you mind if I ducked out? It’s just I know Bucky is here…” Alffinna twisted her hands together feeling terrible. But if their work was done she knew she’d feel worse when she woke up the next day to realise he wasn’t here anymore.

“Say no more!” Howard laughed. “Go, have a night of passion with your soldier.”

Sticking her tongue out to them both she almost ran out of the tent, only pausing to turn and shout thank you as she left.

Walking through the crowds she smiled, her stomach twisting excitedly as she looked out for Bucky. She knew he was here with somewhere.

Spotting his dark hair she beamed, the crowd almost parting between them to reveal the full picture. She may as well have been stabbed again for the pain that ran through her was like nothing she’d ever felt. His arms were on another girls shoulders, another girl who’s hands were around his neck, who’s lips were on his. Tears threatened to spill as she quickly ducked into the crowd. Her heart was hammering, everything felt wrong. She couldn’t believe it. 

A part of her wanted to go over and question them right that second. Tear them apart and give them both a good punch. She knew that wouldn’t help anything though. He was leaving tomorrow. At least he had fun on his last night. Perhaps that was the custom here on Midgard, perhaps she had been stupid to think after just a few weeks he was hers and only hers. 

 

Bucky’s P.O.V.

 

Saluting he walked away from Steve and back to the girls to let them down gently. The one that had been there for Steve left pretty sharpish after the revelation he would not in fact be joining them. The other, the brunette he had agreed to escort in order to get her friend out didn’t seem so upset.

“So it’s just you and me then soldier.” She smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. His stomach lurched at the thought of Anna. Even being this close to someone that wasn’t her felt wrong, he had to find a way to get out of this without hurting the girl before him.

“I guess so. Bu-“ He was cut off as her lips crashed against his. His eyes widening as his hands flew to her shoulders pulling her away from him.

“But I’m taken!” He added sternly. Almost holding her at arms length.

“You’re what!?” The girl yelled. Her cheeks flaming red, both from embarrassment and anger.

“I have a girl. I’m sorry I was just trying to help my buddy out.” He attempted an “I’m sorry” smile and instead got a hard slap across his cheek.

“How dare you.” She snapped before turning on her heel and storming off. Bucky sighed rubbing his cheek, knowing that he really had that coming. Turning to leave the fair he debated going to see Anna, but didn’t know if she’d be home yet or still at the fair. Not wanting to bother her at work he decided to call it a night and head straight home. Collapsing into bed and wishing more than anything he had someone there to hold as his mind swam with images of the war that lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you for being to patient and all the kudos and bookmarks! I really do appreciate it. <3 And apologies for the sudden angst... it had to be done things were too sparkly between everyone!


	8. Let's Go to War

The next morning Alffinna groaned as she woke from a restless sleep. Images of Bucky and the brunette girl had been playing through her mind all night. It was ridiculous. She’d been alive for over a thousand years and yet in this tiny amount of time she had fallen hard for this man. How it was possible she’d never know but that was the truth. 

Pulling on her uniform she scowled at the picture she saw reflected before her. Dark bags fell under her eyes which were themselves red from exhaustion… and yes, perhaps a few tears. Grabbing the makeup Peggy had so kindly lent her she attempted to cover them, feeling rather proud of herself when looking at the final product. A simple black flick on her eyes a little foundation and Peggy’s signature red lipstick made her look brand new and for the first time she felt like she could actually fit in here.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself for the day ahead. Today she was going to persuade the General to let her be shipped out alongside the men to fight. Peggy had immediately agreed to the idea, saying if she were able to go it could pave the way for her to follow and in turn allow Peggy to prove her worth too. If they succeeded it could change everything. 

“Wow.” Peggy grinned as they met outside the building. “Someone’s been practicing.”

“It’s all thanks to you.” Alffinna smiled back. “Felt like I needed a little war paint.” She laughed.

“Definitely. You ready?” They both squared their shoulders as they came to the Generals office.

“Let’s do this.” She grinned walking into the office with Peggy, ready to face the team of men in front of her.

Of course they laughed. She expected that and so they came up with a plan.

“Send your best soldiers to fight her. See who wins. If the men do we’ll forfeit. She stays with me and we’ll do a ‘womans job.’ If Anna wins… well I’m sure you can figure out the rest.” Peggy pursed her lips, crossing her arms the picture of defiance.

“We’re not going to send men to fight a girl!” The general mocked. “It would be too easy.”

“Then what are you afraid of?” Alffinna stepped forward. “Just give me a shield and let me face them.” Everyone stared in shock.

“You’re serious? You don’t even want a weapon?” 

“If I’m to prove I’m good enough to you I need to do more than the men, isn’t that correct?”

No one said a word. They knew it was true. Peggy’s aim was second to none and yet she stayed behind, in order to prove their worth they always had to be one step ahead.

“Fine. Let’s get this idiocy over with. How many? Two?” The general sighed, signalling one of his men to gather the soldiers.

“That’s not realistic. Let’s make it interesting. Five… or however many you can find? And allow them to have a weapon.” Alffinna smirked, rolling her shoulders. She was ready for a good fight. The general looked about ready to give up.

“It’s your funeral love.” He rolled his eyes, sending his right hand man to collect a few soldiers and moving everyone into an empty training room. After a few minutes he returned with six men. What she didn’t bank on was Bucky being one of them. Her heart hammered as he looked at her. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought.

“Let’s do this boys.” Picking up the shield she smiled, watching as the rules were explained. No intent to fully injure. If you would be out of a fight involving real weapons then you step to the side or stay down. Last man standing wins. “Or woman.” Alffinna added.

“Yes, yes.” The general once again dismissed her, only giving her more cause to win. “On my command. Fight!” 

As he shouted she watched the men advance in an almost perfect straight line, completely unsure of actually fighting a woman. This would be too easy. She matched their pace at first, a slow walk before bursting into a sprint and sliding between the middle man’s legs, pulling them from under him sending him crashing to the ground.

Once behind them she easily took out the next two, spiralling to her knees she swiped her shield taking out their legs too. Now the remaining three tried to circle her. Staying knelt down she sprung just as one came close enough, knocking his head back.

The other two that were behind her stopped as the man in front of them fell. Turning she ducked as the one man took a swing, quickly grabbing his arm as it came back across her head and flipping him behind her. Just Bucky left and all her anger ready to burst. They ran towards each other Alffinna swinging her shield only for Bucky to grab her arm and spin her so his chest was pressed against her back. The arm with his weapon in swinging up to her neck as she grabbed it at the last minute to stop any contact.

“Couldn’t make it too easy for you.” He smiled, pushing the arm with her shield back against the wall, banging it hard enough for her to drop it, but not hard enough to hurt her.

“You’re unbelievable.” She almost growled, although she couldn’t lie she was actually happy he was giving her a proper fight.

“What?” Bucky’s grip loosened just enough for her to spin out under his arm, only for him to twist and swing the baton towards her head. Ducking away she punched his stomach, probably a bit harder than she should have and therefore winding him a little. “What the hell was that for?” 

He gasped grabbing her arm as she moved away and pushing her against the wall, her back once again pressed to his chest as he twisted her arm up her back. The impact of her side hitting the wall caused black spots to sway in her vision as she gasped for air.

“I saw you.” She breathed. “Last night. With another girl.” Pulling her arm away he simply tightened his grip pressing against her.

“Wha-“ His mind flew back to the brunette kissing him and he sighed, bowing his head. “Anna I-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” She cut him off angrily. Before he could even think she used her free arm to push them off the wall. Spinning to face him and using all her strength to pull him into a flip landing flat on his back. Her foot immediately flying towards his neck as Bucky squeezed his eyes shut only for her foot to hover above him.

Opening his eyes slowly he looked up at her his heart breaking when he saw tears were lining her deep brown eyes.

“Anna.” He breathed, wincing a little. Setting her jaw Alffinna simply moved her foot away, walking away from him.

“Agent Carter will be in charge of my dispatch thank you General and I expect her to be joining me as soon as she is available.” Thankfully the breathlessness came across as physical exertion rather than pain. She spotted Peggy out the corner of her eye, positively beaming at the General. Flashing her the best smile she could muster she walked out of the room, and into an empty office to double over, allowing a stray tear to fall before brushing it away quickly.

Untucking her shirt she looked down at the large scar that covered almost her entire side. Where the cut had been was perfectly normal. A bright white line that almost shone out. What surrounded it was the bit she wished would disappear. Flame like marks grew from the line, some of them white like the scar, others an angry red colour making them appear as though she had actual flames on her skin, and whilst the cut had healed nicely they always seemed to burn ever so slightly. It was those marks that sent the shock waves through her whenever she was knocked and it was those marks that she desperately wanted to understand. Running her finger over the largest ‘flame’ she almost expected it to be hot, and yet it was as cool as the rest of her.

As she calmed herself she didn’t notice Bucky enter the room behind her. He had to settle this. He couldn’t bare the thought of her hating him especially when he was head over heels. He gulped, his eyes glancing over the line of her back where her shirt was pulled up. Walking over to her slowly he went to touch her bare waist but knew he had to control himself.

“Anna?” He almost whispered causing Alffinna to freeze.

“Buck, please. I-“ Tears threatened to spill as she quickly pulled down her shirt.

“No Anna listen what you saw, she kissed me and as soon as she did I pushed her away.” He was right in front of her now, his hands moving to take hers. “Please you have to believe me.”

Staring into his eyes she did. There was no question about it, they were full of sincerity and apologies.

“I believe you.” She sighed. “I don’t understand how it got to that point though.” The anger had faded from her voice, leaving pure curiosity.

“It was the only way her friend would come out with Steve. It was a stupid move but I never agreed to a date and I promise I didn’t lead her on. I couldn’t.” He’d moved as close to Alffinna as he could, still holding both her hands in his and completely regretting not setting the record straight earlier in the night.

“Okay.” Alffinna replied simply. Not sure what else to say. She believed him, completely and his explanation was honest. Thankfully she didn’t have to think for long, a smile spreading across her face as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“If it helps she slapped me pretty hard.” He grinned kissing the back of her hand.

“It does a little.” Alffinna laughed. “Sorry about before.” Biting her lip she realised punching him so hard and flipping him was probably a little far.

“I deserved it. Sorry I hurt you. Even a little I would never-“

“I know Buck.” Once again their lips met, a soft and tentative kiss as they stood simply holding hands.

“Can I see it?” Bucky questioned softly motioning to her waist. 

“It’s not pretty.” Alffinna whispered in response her hands almost shaking at the thought of being so exposed.

“It’s on you. So it must be.” It was cheesy and he knew it, but it was also the truth. Alffinna chuckled.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Taking a deep breath she pulled the side of her shirt up to reveal the scar. Bucky unknowingly gasped, not expecting it to be so large and strangely beautiful. It almost looked like a flower blooming, yet despite that he could see it looked hugely painful still. His hand moved to hover over the patterned skin.

“May I?” He looked up at her for permission, their eyes searching each other with uncertainty. Finally Alffinna nodded slowly glancing down at his hand.

Slowly his fingers glanced over her skin, sending goosebumps through her entire body. Her breath catching as he moved closer, his hand now flat over her scar as his fingers continued to draw patterns.

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed as their bodies met. His hand sliding across her bare skin around to her back as their lips crashed together once more. He tried to control himself, after all they weren’t exactly in a private spot but as she ran her hand slowly up his chest he couldn’t. 

Backing her against the wall he picked her up, Alffinna automatically wrapping her legs around his waist. Both of them catching tiny breaths where they could as their hands explored the others body. Neither one of them wanted to stop but as they heard footsteps outside the room they both jumped. Bucky quickly but gently placing her down and the pair desperately trying to calm down and look relatively normal. When the door opened Peggy looked at them and burst out laughing.

“Nice try.” She pointed at Bucky’s crumpled up t-shirt and Alffinna’s still untucked shirt before pointing out both of their messed up hair, and the most obvious point of Alffinna’s red lipstick smudged on the side of Bucky’s lips. “I just wanted to check you were okay but I see you’ve been taken care of already.” Peggy smiled kindly at the both of them. “Just be careful when you’re over in England okay? If the general suspects anything between you two you’ll be home before you realise it Anna.” The pair nodded.

“Thank you Peggy.”


	9. The journey through Europe

England was beautiful. The damage done by the war was immediately obvious, buildings lay crumbled around them. People walked with their heads down, and posters were everywhere encouraging frugal living and enlistment. Both Alffinna and Bucky wished they had the opportunity to explore the city but as soon as they’d reported to the officer in London their group had been packed onto a train for somewhere called Dover. Alffinna watched the country roll along beside them, thinking about what could lie ahead.

They managed to find a free compartment and sat opposite each other in silence. At first they’d automatically sat next to each other, but when Alffinna lay her head on his shoulder and Bucky snaked his arm around her waist placing a soft kiss on her forehead they realised it was probably best to be out of arms length from the other.

And so they simply sat together. Taking it all in.

“I never thought I’d actually make it to Europe.” Bucky mused out loud. Alffinna’s gaze moved to him, watching as his eyes followed the landscape outside their window. “It always seemed to be where the rich went. Even after the first war it was always made out to be this glamorous and romantic place you’d go on holiday.” He chucked slightly looking over to Alffinna. “Guess you should be careful what you wish for eh?” He smiled, his usual dazzling smile. Except this time there was something else behind it. Fear? Uncertainty? She couldn’t place it but all she wanted to do was reach out and pull him close. Tell him they’d keep each other safe.

“We’ll just have to come back.” She knew there was no way of relating, nothing she could say that would make it better. So instead she opted for distraction. “Maybe for that glamorous and romantic holiday?”

“Now you’re talking.” The uncertainty disappeared from his smile as he gave her a quick wink.

As the train sped along they talked, conversation flowing from childhood dreams to future plans. Worries about leaving Steve behind, the promise that Peggy would be keeping an eye on him and wild ideas that they in some crazy world might end up together. All the while Alffinna had a nagging voice in the back of her head. As Bucky fully opened up to her she had to keep lying, keep slightly twisting her stories to fit the idea she wasn’t from another world entirely. As the conversation came to a pause she twisted her hands together.

“Buck I need to tell you something.” Biting her lip she looked over at him.

“What is it doll?” Bucky leant forward with a worried gaze.

“It’s… I… Well…” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Buck I…”

“Ahh already charming the ladies eh Barnes?” The door slid open with a thud as three soldiers bundled in, the one taking a seat next to Alffinna and draping his arm around her shoulders. “Leave some for us! How you doin’ darlin’?” He turned to her a smug grin on his face.

“I was better before you arrived.” Smiling tightly Alffinna moved his arm away. “Excuse me gentlemen.” Blinking back tears she quickly exited the compartment finding an open window to lean against.

“What did I do!?” The soldier gawped at the door.

“She’s not here to be won Gabe.” Bucky raised his eyebrows trying his hardest to hide any form of overprotectiveness. 

“I know that. Can’t we have a little fun though?" He laughed looking around the group. 

“I think Barnes is suggesting we maybe treat her as a fellow soldier?” One of the men sat next to Bucky piped up.

“Exactly! Joe gets it.” Bucky grinned slapping his friend on the back.

“She’s a broad, not a soldier.” Gabe clapped back.

“She beat all of us in a fight with no weapons. She’s a stronger and more experienced soldier than most of the men on this train, maybe show her a little respect.” Bucky lost it, walking out of the compartment to find Alffinna.

“Geeze Gabe. Y’know she’s gonna be fighting alongside us right? Maybe don’t piss off someone that could save your ass.” Joe shrugged as the group fell into conversation.

“What you thinking doll?” Bucky looked around before placing a quick kiss on Alffinnas cheek.

“It’s nothing Buck.” She replied blushing slightly. “You could have stayed with your friends.”

“Nah, there’s better company elsewhere.” He moved to lean opposite Alffinna, watching as she stared out the window. “Ignore him Anna. He’s a bit old fashioned but he’ll come around when he sees you fight. They all will.” 

“It’s not that.” She gave him a warm smile, unable to stop it as he spoke. “It is strange to be surrounded by men. Back home women go to war just as much as the men, but I can deal with that.” 

“Then what is it?” Bucky crossed his arms looking thoroughly confused.

“Hiding us.” Alffinna gave a small laugh. “That’s something I’ve never had to do.”

“Tell me about it.” Bucky returned the laugh. “When he put his arm around you I thought I was gonna loose it. I’m not usually the jealous type but knowing I couldn’t do a damn thing about it… that I didn’t like.” 

“You know I would never.” Alffinna started, placing a hand on his arm.

“I know.” He intertwined their fingers. “Doesn’t account for him though.” He sighed placing a kiss on her hand before letting her move away. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Oh.” Alffinna started to twist her hands again. It’s now or never. “There’s something I’ve been hiding from you.”

“Wait. But we haven’t…” Bucky motioned between them causing Alffinna to laugh.

“No! I know it’s not that silly.” 

“You know I would have stayed with you, right?” He moved towards her, a look of complete conviction on his face.

“Buck…” She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him in that moment but as a soldier walked past them she knew it was impossible. 

“You know you can tell me anything doll.” He smiled wanting to do exactly the same. Well, perhaps a little more. He was only human after all.

“I know.” Before she could say anymore the corridor began to fill with men as the train slowed. Clearly they had arrived at their first destination and her confession was saved for another day.

 

Their journey seemed to continue for days. Making their way across the sea to France, before another few days to Italy where they would finally make camp. It baffled Alffinna that they could travel so far and yet still be in the same world. It took her mere moments to travel to Midgard from an entirely different realm and yet days later here they are. She sat quietly, thinking how humans had such short lives and yet spent so much more time on trivial things. Asgardians could afford days of travel, but it wasn’t an issue. Funny how things worked out. 

Bucky introduced her to a couple of comrades including someone by the name of Dum Dum which Alffinna did find strange, but then her true name would be considered strange to them so who was she to judge? It was nice hearing everyone’s stories. The difference in their upbringings, how they came to be in the 107th and just how much everyone had been affected by this war.

They tried to keep each others spirits up but you could tell everyone was lagging. It wasn’t just the journey that was taxing, as they travelled they passed through town after town that had been completely flattened. Homes that lay still smoking from the attacks. Even the most hardened soldiers couldn’t help but feel the weight of it all. By the time they had set up camp everyone was exhausted, crashing into a deep sleep almost immediately. Everyone except Alffinna who paced around her tent, thoughts swirling through her mind of the sacrifice every man was making.

“You worry about them too much.” She could hear Heimdalls voice in her head.

“Their lives are so fleeting as it is. They’ve barely been alive and now they’re willing to give it up so freely.” She was sure she had made no sense, yet hoped Heimdall could understand what was getting at.

“It is the way of their world Alffinna. You must accept that.” He spoke softly, knowing how easy it is to grow attached. “I have news of the super soldier. They have chosen.”

“Did they find a good man?” At least this would be one thing she could stop worrying about.

“The best we could hope for.” He said warmly. Debating telling her the full story but choosing to keep that for another day. She didn't need anything else on her mind right now. “I have a few more messages before I go. Thor and Loki ask about you daily.” Without warning tears began to fall. “They miss you more than you could imagine.” 

“And I them.” Alfinna sniffed trying to steady her voice.

“Alffinna.” Heimdall spoked softly, knowing what he needed to say but not wanting to hurt her. “I ask that you take care around your soldier.” 

“What?” The statement completely took her off guard. Of course Heimdall was watching, but how was this of concern considering everything else that was happening.

“For your sake rather than his. As you say, their lives are fleeting. He will grow old and pass on to the next life before you are even considered a fully grown adult here on Asgard. That is a pain I do not wish you to suffer.” 

He was right, of course she knew that but it didn’t stop the feelings she had.

“Thank you Heimdall.” And with that Alfinna could tell he was gone. Thankfully just in time as tears began to spill freely down her cheeks. Everything he had said were thoughts that ran through her mind every time she looked at Bucky. Every time she felt that rush, the flutter in her stomach the overwhelming lightness it would all crash as soon as she was alone and could remember just where she was from.

Crawling into bed she curled into a ball, feeling horribly vulnerable as she cried for herself, missing her friends and falling for a man she could never truly have. And for all the lives being so brutally taken all around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you so much for all the kudos and the hits!! It really means so much xxx


	10. One Night Only

The news spread throughout the camp at lightening speed. Every group that had been sent towards this spot would never return, the few that somehow did were immediately sent to medical. When it was announced she and Bucky would be included in the next group she was happy to finally be doing something. Bucky joining her was not something she was all too happy about though. They were dismissed with orders to get a good night sleep and to return ready for dispatch at 08 hundred hours.

Walking into her tent Alffinna’s shoulders slumped. She wasn’t worried too much about herself, but the thought of Bucky getting hurt. She couldn’t bare it. Lying on her small bed she tried to sleep but it wasn’t going to happen, that much was obvious. Sitting up again her thoughts swirled.

Should she have stayed behind after all? Was her decision to leave too rash, what if Steve or Peggy ended up needing help back in New York. Everything had been so simple before. Join Thor and Loki on a mission, win, return victorious and repeat. She never had to worry about subtext with Thor, anything that happened with Loki, well maybe that was a tad complicated but nothing compared to this.

Her brain was firing at a million miles an hour, she desperately wanted to run. Go somewhere to cool off as she would on Asgard but that wasn’t an option and so she found herself pacing around the small tent, for how long she wasn’t sure. She noticed the camp fall quiet, heard distant farewells as her fellow soldiers turned in for the night. Lights flickered off around her until it was just her candle and her thoughts.

Hearing her tent rustle she stopped, turning to face the small doorway only to see Bucky sneak in quietly.

“Buck? What are you doing?” She whispered going over to him.

“I had to see you before tomorrow.” As they met it was automatic, arms wrapping around the other pulling them into a tight embrace. Alffinna buried her head in his chest, her thoughts finally calming a little. “How come you’re still awake?” Bucky kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back gently.

“Steve.” She said simply, deciding not to go into everything before looking up at him, hoping he’d understand.

“That makes two of us then.” He smiled sadly. “I know he can take care of himself, he doesn’t need me… or us, but I don’t want him to have to. I always said I’d be with him until the end of the line and while it may be the end of my line it’s not for him. I will have broken that promise.” 

It was the most vulnerable Alffinna had ever seen him, she knew how these situations could make you open up about things you’d never usually dream of saying. Heck she’d been there a hundred times with Thor and Loki but this was different. He was human, everything happened so quickly and was so much more intense and it made her heart physically ache.

“All I can hope is he understands. Buck you’re doing your duty, fighting for your country. To make it a safe place for millions of people, that’s incredible.” She looked down, playing with the hem of his v neck shirt. “You’re incredible.” She added quietly, not knowing how much they were going to reveal.

Bucky was speechless. He didn’t want to reply with the same, it felt meaningless and yet he wanted to explain the wave of emotion he’d just had. Surely it couldn’t be… was it love?

Slowly he moved his hand, resting his fingers gently under her chin to tilt her head up to face him. His eyes searched hers and before he even realised he was saying it the words were out. Hanging between them.

“I think I’m in love with you.” He whispered, swallowing hard. Alffinna’s breath caught and at once she knew she felt the same.

“Oh Bucky.” She sighed, a little too sadly causing his brows to furrow slightly. “I know I’m in love with you.” A grin spread across her face, it felt so freeing to finally say those words, they beamed at each other with pure happiness before once again leaning into each other. The kiss full of longing as Bucky pulled her close, their bodies pressing against each other. Bucky’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her hands fell into their usual position. One resting over his heart, the other clasping onto his bicep as though anchoring herself. As they finally broke apart Bucky looked down at her.

“Why were you so sad?” He couldn’t lie, seeing her face he expected something along the lines of I love you, but not in that way. Why she was sad when they shared the same feeling he couldn’t work out.

“Because tomorrow I could loose you and I’ve waited so long to feel this way about someone I don’t know how I would cope.” It was brutally honest. Perhaps a little too honest but it was true. She’d been alive much longer than him and there were times she wondered if she’d been in love with Loki. That was until she met Bucky and learnt what love truly felt like.

“You won’t loose me. We’ll fight together. Just like I always say to Steve, til the end of the line right?” He brushed his nose against hers, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before she could answer. 

“Til the end of the line.” She repeated, kissing him back. Clearly Heimdall’s warning hadn’t stuck as once again they were tangled with each other. Bucky picking her up and carrying Alffinna over to her bed, placing her down gently before crawling on top of her.

Pausing for a second, their eyes searching the others for any sense of hesitation a small giggle of pure happiness, and horrific nerves erupted from Alffinna. Bucky couldn’t help but smile. It was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen her and it was beautiful that such a strong person would allow him to see her this way,

‘We don’t have to if you’re not ready. I don’t want to just because we’re on death row.” If it could his body would have kicked him, hard. He wanted this more than anything, but he wanted to make sure Alffinna wanted it too. Otherwise it would be worthless.

“I know.” She bit her lip thinking back on previous times. Times she thought she’d been in love with the other person and yet she’d never felt this nervous, or defenceless. It was like she was laying herself bare to him, holding nothing back and that terrified her. The potential for him to hurt her was huge and yet despite her fear she still wanted nothing more than to continue. “I want to.”

Slowly and slightly apprehensive at first their lips brushed against each other, before crashing together into a deep kiss. Bucky moved his one hand up her side, bringing her shirt with it as Alffinna tentatively ran her hands under his t-shirt. Running them slowly up his chest and almost gasping as she felt his muscles tense below her fingers.

Goosebumps seemed to erupt everywhere she touched him, they’d never been this physical before and they were still fully clothed. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last and yet he almost didn’t care. As her hands reached his shoulders they broke apart so he could sit up, allowing her to pull his shirt off before he returned the favour. Their eyes scanned the others body, seeing it properly for the first time. Alffinna took in his torso, his muscles, slowly running her one hand down his chest as the other once again found its way onto his bicep.

Meanwhile he took in her figure for the first time, the way her waist curved in, the small scattering of scars from previous battles and of course, the full view of her largest scar. As she watched his eyes travel to it she squeezed his arm gently, the nerves almost making her shake at this point. Bucky looked up at her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed, staring deep into her eyes. A deep blush spread across Alffinna’s cheeks as she reached up to cup his face in her hand. The pair of them just basking in the moment, the desperation from before seeming to disappear as their kisses turned slow and full of longing. Just taking in each second for what it was and trying hopelessly to push away any thought that this may be their one and only night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off apologies for how long it's taken to carry on with this. My life suddenly got very tough and, yeah. Won't bore you with the details it just sucked pretty hard for a long while! But I'm back with shameless musical theatre titles and some fluff to make us all feel better... ish!


	11. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd put the warning here just to reiterate! This is the chapter where that violence tag comes in, I've tried not to be too gratuitous with the torture but it's here, it happens. Apologies if it's too much! 
> 
> Also I wanted to say thank you so much to everyone reading this, means a lot especially as I know my writing can be scatty sometimes. Too many thoughts too little time and I'm not sure they come across sometimes but anyways thanks. You guys are amazing! x

Their mission was simple, an enemy troop had been sent out and they had to stop them. Despite that, the threat of being one of those groups that didn’t return from this area still hung over their heads.

Bucky couldn’t help the feeling of dread that sat deep in his mind. Looking over to Alffinna in her uniform, ready to go into battle he felt sick. The idea of loosing her. Of her being one of the people taken or killed made him want to scream. He couldn’t get distracted though, they were both here to do a job and Alffinna had made the choice to be here. As hard as it was he would try and respect that choice by fighting along side her, rather than against.

In all honesty the fight was going well. With Bucky and Alffinna’s aim they were managing to pick off the opposition one by one and with their commander leading the way things were looking good. That was until a tank burst through the trees firing off streams of blue light that seemed to disintegrate whoever it hit.

Alffinna stood in shock watching. She knew that technology, she’d seen it used before but it wasn’t possible.

“How?” She breathed watching as the rampage continued.

“Anna!” Bucky yanked her down as a blast came towards them. “What’s wrong?” He panted pulling her close.

“I- nothing. Sorry.” Looking back over the trench the soldiers slowly stood, making their way out. There was nothing around, the entire field was eerily silent despite the carnage that had been happening just seconds ago. Alffinna’s mind spun. That was Asgardian technology. How had it ended up on Midgard? She glanced around at her fellow soldiers, all of which were looking around the battlefield in confusion and fear. The latter only increasing as the tanks turned their aim towards the group. Everyone instinctively raised their arms in surrender, knowing there was no point in even trying to beat this. 

As they were herded from the battlefield a wave of dread washed over Alffinna. If they weren’t being immediately killed that only left one option, they were to become prisoners. Of course it meant Bucky would stay alive and there would be a chance of rescue and survival, but there were also other options included that she couldn’t even bare to think of.

Bucky’s mind had been heading in a similar direction. Except, with more confusion over the strange blue beams of light he had just seen disintegrating men to nothing. Guns he could deal with, even bodies, heck they’d seen enough horrors just travelling there. But a light that somehow completely vanished multiple humans without any trace? That would take a while to get his head around. That’s if he had a while left to think it over.

They seemed to be marching for what felt like hours before they finally arrived at what looked like a huge storage facility. As everyone was ushered inside certain soldiers were separated and sent down one corridor, the rest being moved the opposite way. He watched as his friends were all sent with the masses, his stomach dropping when a soldier pushed him the opposite way. He barely had time to think about what lay ahead when he realised Anna was following him, not the others. Whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be good and he swore he could physically feel his heart breaking at the fact Anna would have to face it too.

As they walked down the corridor Alffinna contemplated her options. Trying desperately to see if there was a way she could get Bucky out. She didn’t care if it cost her her life, as long as Bucky was safe she’d be happy. It was hopeless. There were no windows, just endless doors that led into what looked like labs. She debated calling on Heimdall, but knew deep down they wouldn’t start another battle to save just a few men. Even if those few included her. It was nothing personal, in fact she was quite sure Loki and Thor would soon be arguing their case for why it would be worth mounting a full scale rescue mission. Yet she also knew the consequences, currently Asgardians were old legends. Myths told to children that adults scoffed at and as far as they were concerned it needed to stay that way. 

Not caring who saw Alffinna reached down and grasped Bucky’s hand tightly. She couldn’t deny she was scared of what lay ahead, but more so for him than for herself. When he squeezed her hand tightly she gave him a tight smile, it fading almost immediately as she was pulled away from him into the next room.

“You. Sit.” The soldier finally spoke in a thick German accent, pointing to the cold metal bed that stood in the middle of the room.

She wanted to argue, or make a sarcastic remark about a please being needed but thought it would be lost on them and so simply complied. Sitting on the edge and taking in her surroundings her heart started to pound. It was clearly a medical facility, although she was pretty sure they wouldn’t be healing any wounds in here. All sorts of equipment surrounded her and as she looked down at the table the thick leather straps told her everything she needed to know. Her mind flashed to Bucky and she had to furiously blink back her tears to stop them falling.

Thankfully before she could think on it too much she was pushed back roughly against the table. One soldier swiftly restraining her wrists whilst another did the same with her ankles. A third watched over them as a doctor strode into the room a look of delight crossing his face that made her stomach twist.

“Ah! A female!? My, my it is our lucky day.” He laughed as he reached the edge of the table and looked down at her. “My name is Doctor Zola. Now my dear we are going to make you a great soldier for Hydra. We only want the best to go out and fight for us so you understand we must make sure you are up for such tasks.” Despite his cheerful tone Alffinna could tell there was something sinister behind his words. “This may hurt a little, but it will be worth it when you are great Hydra soldier. One that no one will suspect!” 

As Zola turned away Alffinna prepared for the worst. She could take torture, their instruments wouldn’t hurt her much anyway. Perhaps she could pretend to suffer enough to then get Bucky and her friends out of this place. It was a long shot but she was willing to try anything at this point. As he turned around with a syringe he smiled, finding a vein on her arm.

“Now stay still my dear.” He warned, pressing down on the needle which promptly snapped against her skin. A look of complete shock and confusion crossed everyones faces, even Alffinnas. She knew she was stronger than Midgardians but had no idea this would happen. This also meant she couldn’t fake it. They knew she wasn’t a human now and that changed everything.

“Well, well, well.” The grin that crossed Zolas face made her feel sick. “What are you my dear?” He picked up the needle looking down at her. “Speak!” 

Alffinna set her jaw, she would give them nothing.

“You want to play it that way do you? Fine. I gave you a chance.” Pulling on a pair of gloves Alffinna gulped, whatever was going to happen she would get through it. She had to, for Bucky, for Steve and to see Thor and Loki again. She just had to. “I may not know what you are.” As he spoke he picked up one of the blades before him. “But I will find out what I can make you.” Pressing the blade onto her skin Alffinna clenched her jaw, the pain of it drawing blood surprisingly bearable or so she thought until he plunged a syringe into the open wound, injecting her with some sort of liquid that she could feel burning through her veins and ripping a scream from her throat.

\------------

It took everything in him not to cry out as Anna was pulled away from him and into a room. Bucky barely even noticed where they were taking him after that. His mind was spinning with all the possibilities that lay ahead as he was shoved into what looked like a workshop.

“Why would we ever help you?” He spat towards the guards.

“Because you either help or die.” The soldier responded pointing his gun squarely at Buckys face.  
“Noted.” Bucky nodded turning to the machines in front on him. As he began to work he tried to think of anything, any happy thoughts to distract from the ones that were currently occupying his head. As his mind turned to New York he froze, his blood running cold as a scream ripped through the air. A female scream. 

“Anna.” He gasped, tears springing at his eyes. Desperately he held them back. It taking every ounce of strength to not run to wherever the scream had come from. Glancing around he realised he’d be dead before he even made it to the door and that wouldn’t be any help. As another scream echoed through the halls he squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to any happy memory he could think of. This was going to be so much harder than he anticipated.


End file.
